


Waking Up Slow

by heroiccaptain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Inspired by Music, King Thorin, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Morning Cuddles, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Thorin Lives, they love each other so much and i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroiccaptain/pseuds/heroiccaptain
Summary: Every time the sun came up, Bilbo Baggins was thankful for Thorin being alive. This morning in particular, Bilbo's mind was granting him fond memories of days gone by, as he cuddled to a sleepy king and felt cozy.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Waking Up Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the song Waking Up Slow (Piano Version), by Gabrielle Aplin, which you can find here: https://youtu.be/Izfj1ycXAko 
> 
> I needed to feel cozy so I wrote this *-*

Bilbo had described in his diary that waking up in Thorin’s arms was like the first breath of pure air on top of Mirkwood forest. Feeling the dwarf’s skin against his skin, their warm bodies under soft blankets and the peaceful silence of Erebor by morning was the epitome of coziness. A comfort not even the Shire was able to provide. 

Every time the sun came up, Bilbo Baggins was thankful for Thorin being alive, for the opportunity of staring into his blue eyes, for seeing that his own gentle smile often made Thorin grin. 

As the first light of day arrived at Erebor on that cold morning, the hobbit had his eyes shut, awake but not exactly willing to open it just yet. Thorin seemed to be sleeping profoundly, making the hobbit even more sure of not changing his position. Head on the dwarf’s chest, their legs were intertwined under the blankets. 

He could feel the warm of the daylight entering the King’s chamber and just like that his mind started to show flashbacks, fond memories of days gone by. 

The first flashback was the morning Thorin finally woke up after the horrific battle. Bilbo remembered staying day and night beside him, refusing to leave, even when several dwarves had shown concern for his health. “No, I won’t leave him alone”, he had answered, fixing his eyes upon an unconscious Thorin, discreetly holding his hand when no one else was there. 

— Oh, Thorin. You have to wake up — he whispered as dawn was approaching — There’s no way I’m letting you go with things left unsaid, do you hear me? No way. I was unprepared for the feelings I have, I was unaware that- — he looked down, with a nervous smile — Now I know, it’s like...I never had a doubt. I love you. I love you like the moon shines at night, like the sun comes out in the morning. I’d rearrange, you know? Bring my things from the Shire, including my handkerchief this time — Bilbo laughed lightly — I don’t want to leave your side, unless that’s what you still want...Please wake up, Thorin. Please.

His prayers were answered that day. 

— Bilbo — Thorin whispered in a croaky voice — I’m so glad you stayed. In my sleep, I had nightmares of you leaving and not knowing the full truth. I love you, Master Baggins. Don't look backwards, please. Now I see you here, want you here. That’s all that matters for me, Bilbo. Keep holding my hand, will you? — he fell asleep once again.

With tears of happiness rolling down his cheeks, he did keep holding his hand that day and in the next days that were to come. 

Still sleepy, now Bilbo smiled, appreciating every memory that had decided to dance in his mind so early in the day. 

Afterward, he remembered their first night of love making. And then the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth and of course, the last night, right before that morning. 

On the fourth morning, he remembered waking up to find a gift from the King, on his bedside table. It was a diary with a red cover, designed by some dwarves specially for the hobbit.

_All my nights taste like gold, he said yesterday when we were so closed we couldn't breathe!_

_When I’m with Thorin everything glows._

_I am happy. He told me he was too._

_Erebor is my home now and forever._

That was his first entry on his new acquisition, marking the new life he was having after the unexpected adventure of reciprocated love. As he finished writing in the study, he returned to bed immediately, on a journey to fill Thorin with kisses.

Filling Thorin with kisses, being hugged by him with such devotion, intertwining their hands for the first time, smiling at each other in their wedding celebration, moaning with the sense of pleasure all over his body, being held by the waist while they spinned, alone, at the great ballroom of Erebor...the memories danced and danced through Bilbo’s mind, making him cuddle tighter and wake up Thorin.

— Morning, _ghivashel_ — the dwarf pressed a gentle kiss on the hobbit’s head.

— Good morning, my love — Bilbo finally opened his eyes, only to stare into Thorin’s.

— Have you been awake for too long? 

— No...not fully, if that’s what you mean — they both giggled — I was having some memories. Memories of us. Of you. I kept my eyes closed, seeing all like beautiful dreams and smiling until you woke up.

— I remember it all, _ghivashel._ From the moment I stepped into your door to the way you looked last night — he caressed Bilbo’s hair, beaming.

Bilbo smiled softly at him, before placing a tender kiss on his lips. A radiant light entered their chamber. 

— We don’t need to wake up so fast, do we, Your Majesty? We can lay here, just you and me in this dazzling morning — Bilbo playfully suggested.

—That’s the kind of proposal a king cannot refuse, Master Baggins.

  
  


Bilbo searched for Thorin’s hands under the covers and lifted it up to place a delicate kiss. The king closed his eyes with such affection, smiling at his consort. His burglar. 

— I love you so, Thorin — the hobbit kissed his cheek, then his chest —I love you so...

— Each day with you is a blessing to be cherished, Bilbo. _Men lananubukhs me_ — Thorin kissed his cheek in return, stroking Bilbo’s back — I will not allow anyone to take me from your arms this morning. 

— Ha! They won’t, I can assure you that. And if they try, I’ll tell them we’re still waking up. Waking up slow — Bilbo smiled, as Thorin held him tight in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Ghivashel" means "treasure of all treasures" and "Men lananubukhs me": "I love you" in Khuzdul (i hope these are correct, not an expert haha)
> 
> Hope this brought a bit of coziness to your life at the moment :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading, feel free to share your thoughts!


End file.
